Walk of Echoes Weapon Skill Trials
Magian Trial Log Cait Sith (Mission) started | items =Coin of ______ x30 or x15 (see below) Devious Die x100 or x35 Liminal Residue x100 or x35 OR Level 90+ Empyrean Weapon or 99 Walk of Echoes weapon (Only if you already have one in your possession) | reward = Weapon depending on trials chosen: Dumuzis (Victory Smite) Khandroma (Rudra's Storm) Brunello (Chant du Cygne) Xiphias (Torcleaver) Sacripante (Cloudsplitter) Shamash (Ukko's Fury) Umiliati (Quietus) Daboya (Camlann's Torment) Kasasagi (Blade: Hi) Torigashiranotachi (Tachi: Fudo) Rose Couverte (Dagan) Paikea (Myrkr) Mollfrith (Wildfire) Circinae (Jishnu's Radiance) | repeatable = Yes | previous = Guardian of the Void | next = Kupofried's H2H Moogle Magic Kupofried's Axe Moogle Magic Kupofried's Polearm Moogle Magic Kupofried's Dagger Moogle Magic Kupofried's Scythe Moogle Magic Kupofried's Marksmanship Moogle Magic Kupofried's Great Sword Moogle Magic Kupofried's Great Katana Moogle Magic Kupofried's Club Moogle Magic Kupofried's Archery Moogle Magic Kupofried's Sword Moogle Magic Kupofried's Great Axe Moogle Magic Kupofried's Katana Moogle Magic Kupofried's Staff Moogle Magic | cutscenes = }} The following Magian Trials can be completed to permanently unlock the weapon skills previously exclusive to Empyrean Weapons and their weaker Walk of Echoes counterparts, Walkthrough *Method #1, starting from scratch **Examine the Splintery Chest next to the Magian Moogles in Ru'Lude Gardens and proceed to the -1 weapons near the end of the list. **Select the -1 weapon that leads to the weapon skill you want. **Start the three trials by trading the -1 weapon to the Magian Moogle (Orange). The items can be obtained by completing Walk of Echoes battlefields or by purchasing them from players' bazaars: ***Each weapon type will have a different series of trial numbers. ***Collect 30 coins of a specific type and trade them and the -1 weapon to the Delivery Crate in Ru'Lude Gardens to begin the next trial. ****Coins stack to 99, are no longer , can be purchased from bazaars, and can be sent via Delivery Box. ****Trade the -1 weapon to the Magian Moogle (Orange) to complete the trial. ****Trade the -1 weapon to the Magian Moogle (Orange) to start the next trial. Collect 100 Devious Dice and trade them and the -1 weapon to the Delivery Crate in Ru'Lude Gardens. Trade the -1 weapon to the Magian Moogle (Orange) to complete the trial. ****Trade the -1 weapon to the Magian Moogle (Orange) to start the next trial. Collect 100 Liminal Residue and trade them and the -1 weapon to the Delivery Crate in Ru'Lude Gardens to obtain final reward weapon. Finally, trade the -1 weapon to the Magian Moogle (Orange) to complete this trial. ****To obtain the weapon skill everywhere, you need to follow the instructions in the next section / following method 3. *Method #2 if you have an older Walk of Echoes weapon, started an Empyrean Weapons weapon previously, or have beginnings of an Empyrean Weapons weapon. (you can be anywhere in this process, skip over that which you have done previously) **Choose weapon from first page of Splintery Chest if you have not previously **Perform trials to defeat the necessary Notorious Monster and Voidwalker Notorious Monsters **Obtain 15 coins of the same type as the Method #1 instead of proceeding to Abyssea trials (when you are presented with 2 trials along path chose 2nd) **Obtain 15 Kindred's Crest and trade them to the box in Ru'Lude Gardens for the +1 weapon **Obtain 20 High Kindred's Crest and trade them to the box in Ru'Lude Gardens for the +2 weapon. **Obtain 35 Devious Dice and trade them to the box in Ru'Lude Gardens for the +3 version of the weapon. **Obtain 35 Liminal Residue and trade them to the box in Ru'Lude Gardens for the final 99 weapon listed above. *Method 3: Empyrean Weapons that have started Abyssea trials (chose the first option to make a stronger weapon through) will have to proceed along old trial path until the weapon is 90 or higher. After any one of the methods above is accomplished, Proceed to Walk of Echoes through Xarcabard (S). In order to proceed from this point onwards, you must have completed the Crystal War quest Guardian of the Void. *Take the final weapon to Walk of Echoes, and with the weapon equipped in your main hand, talk to the ??? glowing on the floor to the far north. **After completing your first Kupofried's Moogle Magic quest, you no longer need to equip a weapon to flag another WoE Weapon Skill quest. They can be flagged on any job with no equipment requirements at this point. *Kupofried appears and offers you a choice of which weapon skill quest to flag. Select one, then trade that weapon to the glowing ??? to unlock that Empyrean weapon skill and complete that weapon skill quest. **You must zone out of Walk of Echoes for the new weapon skill to be listed in the weapon skill menu list. ** You dont need to zone out to see the new weapon skill in list. You just have te reequip the weapon with the WS and reequip the weapon that you want and you will now be able to see the WS in list. (27/12/2014) **There is a waiting period before you can accept another Kupofried's Moogle Magic quest after completing one. Players must wait one game day to undertake a new quest. Weapons and Coins The Treasure Coffer for winning a particular Conflux can contain the following coins, or pouches containing those coins, as loot. Category:Trial of the Magians Category:Side Quests